


Ponytail Song

by Mintyaegyo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Drabble, Early Mornings, Fluff, ponytail song, sleepy wooyoung, yeosang is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyaegyo/pseuds/Mintyaegyo
Summary: Wooyoung is woken up by something that definitely wasnothis alarm.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Ponytail Song

**Author's Note:**

> this was semi- inspired by real life events of two days ago lol
> 
> also yeosang is CUTE.

Wooyoung groans, burying his face into the pillow and moving the duvet up over his head. It was too bright, and something was extremely loud. It sounded like music, and it was way too early for music. Probably. He whines as he mushes his face deep into his pillow, the faded blue fabric probably making creases on his face. 

The incessant music does  _ not _ stop and Wooyoung decides to peek out from his bed-nest. He decided it was  _ way _ too early for this. He became blindingly aware of the music that Yeosang was dancing to in the corner by the mirror, his best friend’s blonde hair flopping as he giggles innocently. 

_ I got a ponytail, I got a ponytail, I got a p-p-p-ponytail~ _

“Yeosang, what the fuck?” Wooyoung grumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The older blonde doesn’t answer him, but instead just giggles and keeps up with his weird dance work out routine, his pink hoodie flopping with his hair. Wooyoung sits up in the bed, wrapping his duvet around his body, yawning softly. He pushes a hand through his hair, ruffling his bed head a little. As the song plays on, Wooyoung shakes his head with a soft chuckle, taking a gulp of water from the bottle he’d left on the night stand the night before. 

Yeosang finally seems to notice the movement of Wooyoung from the bed and giggles, turning around. His cheeks were pink. 

“Morning, Wooyoungie~” Yeosang hums softly. Wooyoung couldn’t tell if his cheeks were red from exertion or embarrassment. “I didn’t think you’d wake up this early.” 

“It’s hard not to wake up when your music is on max volume, Sang” Wooyoung huffs with a tired snort. Yeosang squeaks. “Were you… working out? Like.. Zumba or did you just.. strike up a mood to dance at…” Wooyoung turns to look at the time on their alarm clock. “ _ eight oh eight in the morning?” _

“It’s just… an addicting song, okay?” Yeosang defends himself with a giggle, playing with the ends of his hoodie sleeves. Wooyoung chuckles. 

“I know, you’re obsessed with it, Sang. It’s the one that’s your ringtone too, right? Didn’t you send it in the Kakaotalk chat once too?” 

Yeosang giggles and nods, flopping on the bed next to Wooyoung and immediately wrapping his arms around the younger, resting his chin on Wooyoung’s shoulder. 

“Yeah.. Hongjoong hyung was very confused” Yeosang says, reminiscing. Wooyoung agrees with a laugh, leaning his head against Yeosang’s. 

“He really was. Now it’s really fuckin’ early and we don’t have schedule today.. let’s just cuddle. You woke me up, you dummy.” 

Yeosang giggles again, groaning shyly as Wooyoung huffs. He wasn’t really mad, not  _ really. _ It was absolulely adorable how much Yeosang was randomly obsessed with the Ponytail song. Wooyoung was endeared by it. 

They both laid down back in the bed, Wooyoung wrapping his legs around Yeosang and closing his eyes again as the song ends. They both fell back asleep and cuddled until Mingi knocked on the door to tell them that Seonghwa had made breakfast for everyone. 


End file.
